bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan: Metallic Saga
Bakugan: Metallic Saga is the 35th season of Nexus series. This season was NEOS Rider's revival successor that to used as Bakugan series. This story take place after Beast arc finale between of NEOS Rider and Pokemon: XY where Agido and Charizard continues to journey on Bakugan World which Samuel Nakaoka's Rayquaza to search the Power of Temple to bring present Samuel's body back when his body was seperated into five X-Cores. History After battling against Samuel Nakaoka who possessed by the evilness and sacrifice both Samuel Nakaoka and Reijinju, Agido and Charizard journey to the Bakugan World to go the Power of Temple to bring Samuel's body back. Characters Main Protagonists *Agido Joo/Bondos **Guardian Bakugan ***Pyrus Buldra (a son of Pryus Bolcanon and Haos Liyams) -> Belial Buldra **Supporting Bakugan ***Haos Night Ziperator ***Darkus Anubaros **BakuNanos ***BattleVix **BakuMetallic ***MetallicWinger **BakuFusion *Traden Shimura/Zerxs **Guardian Bakugan ***Aquos Blizzaroid **Supporting Bakugan ***Aquos Geckor ***Ventus Takahroah **BakuNanos **BakuFusion *Charizard **Guardian Bakugan ***Pyrus Gyuios ***Venus Airgor **Supporting Bakugan **BakuNanos ***De-Off Cannon **BakuFusion *Sally Amada/Monarh **Guardian Bakugan ***Haos Lugimas **Supporting Bakugan **BakuNanos **BakuFusion *Huji Brunk/Lashard **Guardian Bakugan ***Subterra Armadilar **Supporting Bakugan **BakuNanos **BakuFusion *Shade Urans/BlacRX **Guardian Bakugan ***Darkus Shrunder **Supporting Bakugan **BakuNanos **BakuFusion *Akora Ikari/Ikaris (A son of Gai Ikari and Louki) **Guardian Bakugan ***Pyrus Draguld **Supporting Bakugan **BakuNanos **BakuFusion Allies *Original Samuel Nakaoka Joo *Future Samuel Nakaoka Joo *Samuel Nakaoka Joo/"Reiny" (an permanent remodeled girl form when his body was not recovered and his Beast Zarths rebuilt into the 1/4 mechanical and still fully main organism called Steel Number Generation Beast because of evil technology much as Agido and Charizard's anger) *Torin *Hunter J *Jinpachi *Reiny Joo/"Reijinju" (it was shockingly revealed that she was actually future Samuel and Sora's daughter) Eight Strongest Riders *Haruto Souma/Mikara **Guardian Bakugan **Supporting Bakugan **BakuNanos *Gentaro Kisaragi/Ginta **Guardian Bakugan **Supporting Bakugan **BakuNanos *Eiji Hino/Risa **Guardian Bakugan **Supporting Bakugan **BakuNanos *Shotaro Hidari/Succubria **Guardian Bakugan **Supporting Bakugan **BakuNanos *Tsukasa Kadoya/Hyuta **Guardian Bakugan **Supporting Bakugan **BakuNanos *Wataru Kurenai/Crimsara **Guardian Bakugan **Supporting Bakugan **BakuNanos *Ryotaro Nogami/Zyuta **Guardian Bakugan **Supporting Bakugan **BakuNanos *Godai Yuusuke/Guraima **Guardian Bakugan **Supporting Bakugan **BakuNanos Main Antagonists Main Enemies *Mitsuzane/Dronius Minor Enemies *Dojimara Episodes The Eight Final Form Riders/Samuel's True Origins #The Flame Destructive Dragon #The Fierce Smart Kid Appears, Buldra vs. Blizzaroid #The Dragon Wizard, Meet Haruto (Traden explains the eight Main Riders has a additional Final Forms since defeating all movie villains, Agido battle) #Stand Up Charizard #Sally, Halos Brawler Style #Huji the Fighter, Roll On #Shade the Darkus Shadows #Buldra, Metallic Set Burst #Agido's Burst, Buldra's Power #Remaining Duel, Agido and Charizard vs. Breinz #Open Up, Engage Duel #Amazing, We Got 81 Beast Memories #Oh No Samuel, The Years Ago Grudge (Part One) #It's Here, Numberon 99 of the Temple (Blaklow first appearance, Part Two) #Shocking! Samuel from the Future (Torin revealed that Samuel Nakaoka was actually from the future who his present self is inside of capsule when he not recovered, Part One) #The Mystery Girl, Reiny Appears? (Reiny first appearance but actually is present Samuel Nakaoka in the end and Reijinju survived as well his future self who was knocked out by her who revealed his present Samuel Nakaoka was permanently transformed into remodeled girl form, Part Two) #The Mechanical Steel Number-Generation Beast (It was revealed horribly shock that present Samuel Nakaoka was permanently converting into a remodeled girl form and Zarths was transformed into Steel Number-Generation Beast because of Zero World's evil technology which is angered by Agido and Charizard even five Strongest Warriors and the end Zarths' true form was restored, Part Three) #King of Holes, GabuGabuKabu #Ultraman Hero, Belial Returns (Ultraman Belial reappearance, Part One) #Reach to the End, The Flaming Dragon's New Evolution (Ultraman Belial was turned back into his true form and sharing the Color Timer so he evolve into Belial Buldra, Part Two) #Beauty, Not So Beast #The Great Explosion Attack, Dangerous #It's Finally Here, The Numberon 100 (Trezgingas first appearance) #True Ace, Buldra's Explosion #The Encounter? Akora Bloops (Akora first appearance) #Watch Out, Dojimara Appeared (Part One) #Climax, Reiny Fights Back (Part Two) #Sleeping Alike, Gentaro is Here #The Test of Haruto #Told of the Night #Rock-A-Bye, Cutey!! #The Two Wills, The Two Legendary Beasts (Phoephoe and Zuozuon the Terminal Beast Memories first appearances) The Counterattack of Zero World (Shortest) and Mitsuzane's True Identity (Continue) #Oh No! Zero World Counters (Samuel revealed that he creating Phoephoe and Zuozuon as he fought it) #Watch Out, Zero World Straight Ahead #Mitsuzane Returns, The Brothers Battle #Mitsuzane's True Form, History of the Ultimate Form (Mitsuzane revealed her true form and the Ultimate Form origin was revealed) #The Present and the Future, Samuel vs. Samuel #I'm am Soul, Beast's Fires #Cracking, Samuel's Story #The Present Samuel's Open, Agido's Despair (Part One) #The Beast Broken, Agido's Cries (Bondes was fatally wounded by Dronius, Part Two) #Samuel's Wounded, The Lost Hope (Part Three) #Revealing True Self, Trust in Heart (Part Four) #The Hard Farewell, Cries like the Lone #Reijinju's Returns, Agido's Beast's Power Returned (Reijinju survived and mysterious help Agido to restore Bondos' wounds and going need test their skills to defeat Ultimate Form Beast, Part One) #The Origin of Reijinju, Bondos' Super Evolution (Bondos reaching the fifth stage thanks to Reijinju and test the power of Sparking Form and revealed her real name is Reiny Joo, Part Two) #Hurry Up, The Daycare School Days! #Ulshade Stoles Samuel's Secret Books, Eureka's Great Enraged #Trusting Fight, Samuel vs. Iona (The Happiness Charge Precure first appearance, but Samuel and Iona have a temporarily fight due Hime's crying only interrupted by Haruto who not to used magic) #Visiting Sora's, Samuel and Sora's Romances #The Attack of the Strongest Warrior, The Perfect Beast Evolved (Ikaris evolved into second and third form due Akora's courage and love about his parent Gai and Lovki) #Full Power Explosion, The Test of Courage and Love (Reiny Joo reappeared that Agido's courage and love was getting stronger, Part One) #Transcends of the Stars, Agido and Bondos' Full Power (Bondos upgrades into Transcended Form after gaining the Mega Stone Key, Part Two) #Safe of the Sky, Prideful Warning #No Way, The Present Samuel's Ultimate Form? (The present Samuel revealed have Ultimate Form who almost lost his control only restain controlling his Ultimate Form briefly) #Great Shogun, Awakening the Edo Period (Part One) #Ultimate Form Outbreak, Agido's Freezing Vision (Agido and Bondos mysterious has a ability to ice attacks, Part Two) #The History of the Beast Evolution, Bondes vs. Zebra (Part One) #The Light of the Ultimate Form, The Beast Evolution's Successor (Part Two) #Enter the Path! Mega Evolution Hissatsu #The Tower of Mastery, Mega Evolution Secret (Samuel Nakaoka revealed his true secret about his true parents was original Samuel Nakaoka Joo and original Reiny Joo much as everyone shocked, Part One) #The Path Ends, Agido's Evolution (The original Samuel Nakaoka and Reiny were part of the members of Four Strongest Warriors along with Takatora and Zebra, this is the truely final episode before path to the Super Sentai series, Part Two) Movies/Specials *Bakugan Metallic: Freshly Is Born *Bakugan Metallic with Samuel, Bayonetta and Layton: Past and Future War (continuation to Zero World Arc and Samuel's yang half Arc) Triva Category:Fan Fiction series Category:2014